ENTOMOLOGIST A LA BROWNIE MIX
by GSRfanatic25
Summary: this was written per request of elliotlovesliv83.  it's not exactly smutty, but it made me drool to write it.  GSR and brownie mix, you can't go wrong! RR... rating? PG to PG13 depending on your point of view, and where your imagination takes you!


**ENTEMOLOGIST A -LA BROWNIE MIX**

Gil Grissom was spread out rather unceremoniously on Sara Sidle's couch when she arrived home from the grocery store. She liked that, it was comforting, (not to mention a total turn on), comforting to see him so at home in her apartment. His right arm was flung over his eyes, blocking out the waning sunli9ght, and his left rested gently on his stomach, idly picking at a button on his shirt.

"You're back," he mumbled, making no move to get up, "Need help?"

"Nah, you just stay there, and relax, it's just two bags," she replied with a smile, making her way to the kitchen. "Besides," she added, "I like to look at ya while I cook."

He grinned at her flirtation and propped his head up so he could watch her as well. "What cha making?" He asked playfully, "Not that casserole again I hope."

"No, I learned my less after that one…God that was awful wasn't it? Anyways, I was going to make some fudgy brownies for dessert. Planned on ordering pizza later. Needed a good chocolate fix."

"Mmmm…sounds good to me. Of course, you know _my_ favorite dessert would have to be a certain C.S.I. dipped in chocolate." He winked along with his reply, watching for her reaction. She seemed to consider his statement for a second before snarling her nose in an attempt to look disgusted and saying:

"Oh gross, Griss, I do not want to think about Nick like that. God, can't you keep your sick fantasies to yourself." She couldn't help laughing at the shocked and confused expression on his face as it took him a few seconds to process what she had said.

Before she knew it he was up on his feet and standing very closely behind her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pressed his chest into her back; he then leaned down to growl in her ear, "Nick was the last person on my mind, and you know it Sara Sidle," before leaning down to nibble on her earlobe.

She sighed, and closed her eyes for a moment, and then turned in his arms and gently pushed him away.

"Now, I told you to stay where you were Mister. You let me make these brownies, and then maybe we could find a way to work up an appetite for dinner. Hmm?" she demanded, placing a promising kiss on his lips, "How's that sound?"

"Fine," he groaned, like a child being reprimanded. He walked back, looking slightly defeated, but hopeful, and resumed his former position on the couch. He was, he found, quite content to watch her bake. Domestic Sara always turned him on, as did his repeated thoughts of covering her in the mixture she was brewing, and licking her clean.

He didn't realize he'd dozed off until he felt something warm and gooey being brushed onto his cheek. His eyes fluttered open just in time to see Sara's mischievous grin as she leaned in and licked the substance off of his face.

"What…" he began, but was silenced when she moved her mouth to cover his.

"Well, you looked just so damn yummy just laying there, and this mix smelled soooo good," she paused, rolling her eyes as though completely aroused by the chocolaty smell, sighed and then continued, "that I just got the urge to combine my two favorite desserts. Call it an experiment, if you will, to see if the two wonderful elements, combine to make one uberly delicious dessert.!"

With that, she set the bowl she'd been cradling onto the coffee table beside her. She then maneuvered herself onto the couch so that she was straddling him just below his wasted. She noted pleasantly that she was in just the right position to make him moan involuntarily with each movement of her hips.

Beaming with devilish prided, she looped her fingers into the waist of his dress pants and slowly pulled his shirt tail out; allowing her long fingers to brush softly and seductively against every patch of skin they met on the way. Once the shirt was fully free from his pants, she moved on to unbuttoning it in the same tediously erotic fashion.

Throughout the entire process, she kept her eyes locked with his, gauging her success at turning him on as his eyes turned a deeper and deeper shade of blue. He met her gaze without faltering, and without words; he knew the lust that played in her chocolate orbs was matched note for note in his own baby blues.

When she had finally succeeded in undoing his shirt, she flung it open to reveal the torso she had come to love and admire. The muscles and slight pudge that met her eyes all but made her drool with anticipation. She leaned forward slightly and placed a nice, full kiss on his sternum.

"I have dreams about this chest of yours Doctor Grissom, do you know that?" she was whispering against his chest as she covered it in kisses; his arousal was quick to follow her words, pressing desperately against his pants, and into her thigh. "Whoa, there, big boy," she continued with a giggle, "You're going to have to be patient while Sara gets her kicks! Mmm… I've always wanted to know what chocolate covered entomologist would taste like!"

as she leaned back up and over to grab the bowl of chocolate, he groaned loudly. He knew this was going to be torture—probably the most wonderful torture ever to be endured—but, torture just the same. He adjusted himself a bit so that he didn't have to break his neck to watch her. She waited quietly for him to settle, cocked an eyebrow to let him know she was the one in charge, and then put her plan into action.

She dipped two long fingers all the way into the deep brown substance, and pulled them out again ever-so-slowly. She pondered a moment, trying to find the best place to begin before deciding that it really didn't matter. She reached out and smothered his right nipple in the liquid. She moved on to his left nipple, and, re-dipping her fingers occasionally, continued for two agonizing minutes until there was very little Grissom skin left un-smothered.

She sighed, pleased, admiring her work silently. Then, placing the bowl back on the table, she tucked her hair behind her ears, looking for all her worth like a woman on a very intense mission. Grissom tried to put into words the look in her eyes for future reference, finally deciding on a combination of lust, desire, and extreme hunger. He felt a slight twinge and extreme hunger. He felt a slight twinge of pride at the thought that he had placed that look there, even if it had been by merely existing.

Then, like a wolf seeking her prey, she pounced, lapping at every piece of Grissom she could. The chocolate mixed whit his light sweat and that irresistible Grissom-taste almost made her faint with the pleasure. It was by far the best aphrodisiac she had ever encountered. She felt him begin to tremble beneath her ministrations, and found that both of their breathing had grown ragged. She moved her hands to entwine with his, pinning him down for support as she finished her scrumptious treat.

When she finally ran out of chocolate covered skin, she collapsed on top of him, unreasonably, but pleasantly exhausted. His hands soon found their way to her hair, running through it gently until both their pulses lightened. She lifted her head and crawled the few inches to him, placing a very passionate kiss on his lips.

After several long minutes of cuddling and deep breathing, she looked up with a smile in her eyes and purred, "You taste really good, Doctor!" He laughed jovially and sat them both up. "Just you wait, my dear, revenge is…well… sweet!" He replied. "Now, I'm going to go clean up the remnants of your little treat, as I'm now rather sticky; and how about you go see about that pizza. That is, if you're still hungry!" He winked.

She couldn't help but snicker at his stately tone. He didn't sound at all like a man who had just been covered in brownie mix and licked ferociously. She sighed, reaching for the phone book and reveling in the memory of his beautifully tanned pectoral muscles shining with gooey chocolate sauce. A memory she would not soon forget. She giggled, then, as a thought crossed her mind: "I wonder what entomologist a-la mode would taste like…"


End file.
